1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to backlight modules, and more particularly to a light guide plate used in a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight modules are known in the art and are commonly used in liquid crystal displays. Typically, a backlight module includes a light guide plate and a light source located at an edge of the light guide plate. The light guide plate distributes light from the light source. The light from the light source can be blocked by some functional holes or recesses defined in the light guide plate, causing a shadow to form behind the holes or recesses. Therefore, the output light of the light guide plate is not uniform and is inefficient.
What is needed, therefore, is a backlight module which can overcome the above problems.